Trust You
by ichigo fumio
Summary: Laki-laki berambut raven itu menggenggam erat tangan seorang gadis, mencoba menguatkan. "Tenang saja aku selalu percaya pada mu, aku tahu kau mampu" katanya pasti. Gadis itu tersenyum hangat dan memberikan pelukan ringan pada laki-laki berambut raven itu. "Arigatou… " ucapnya pelan.
TRUST YOU .

.  
Laki-laki berambut raven itu menggenggam erat tangan seorang gadis , mencoba menguatkan.  
"Tenang saja aku selalu percaya pada mu, aku tahu kau mampu" katanya pasti. Gadis itu tersenyum hangat dan memberikan pelukan ringan pada laki-laki berambut raven itu.  
"Arigatou… " ucapnya pelan.

.

.

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto .

.

.  
"Ini misimu selanjutnya ms.C" perempuan muda itu mengernyitkan keningnya.  
"Bukankah ini terlalu buru-buru? Kita bahkan belum tau berapa banyak anggota yang berada disana dan.." belum selesai si gadis melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sang ketua sudah menghentikan kalimatnya.  
"Apa kau meragukan kemampuan mu sendiri sayang?" gadis itu menggeleng tegas.  
"Maksudku bukan seperti itu bos" lagi-lagi ucapan gadis itu berhenti saat laki-laki yang di panggil bos itu mengangkat tangannya menandakan gadis itu harus diam.  
"Aku memberikan waktu 3 hari, dan dalam 3 hari aku ingin kau membersihkan markas mereka yang berada disana beserta orang-orang nya" laki-laki itu menyeringai sedangkan sang gadis hanya mendengus sebal.  
"Baiklah" ucapnya pasrah.  
"Kalau begitu saya undur diri" setelah berojigi gadis yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan. Tapi baru saja gadis itu memegang kenop pintu sebuah suara menghentikannya.  
"Aku bisa saja mengahpus misi ini, tapi kau tau syaratnya sayang" gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya kesal.  
"Dan anda selalu tau apa jawaban saya. Aku akan menjalankan misi ini seperti biasanya" kata gadis itu yakin.  
"Baiklah itu pilihanmu, semoga pilihanmu tidak salah sayang" setelah itu gadis yang di panggil ms.C segera meninggalkan ruangan, dengan wajah kesal.  
"Dia membuat mu kesal lagi Chery?" gadis itu hanya mengangguk.  
"Yeah seperti biasanya" laki-laki yang bertanya itu terkekeh pelan.  
"Kurasa dia benar-benar dendam padamu karena kau selalu mengabaikannya, bahkan menolaknya" gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.  
"Kau fikir siapa yang membuat ku menolak dan mengabaikan bos besar kita?" Tanya gadis itu balik. Laki-laki itu hanya tergelak dan berjalan menghampiri gadis itu lalu melumat bibirnya. Sebelah tangannya memeluk erat pinggang gadisnya.  
"Aku tau kau pasti bisa Chery" kata laki-laki itu setelah melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir si gadis.  
"Aku percaya padamu" bisiknya tepat di telinga sang gadis.

.

.

"Bagaiman ada yang ditanyakan lagi?" semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menggeleng.  
"Kalau begitu kita harus sudah siap 2 hari dari sekarang" perintahnya tegas "Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa si mesum menyebalkan itu mengeksekusiku" dan setelah mendengarkan kalimat si gadis itu semua orang hanya bisa terkekeh.  
"Mungkin itu cara mengobati patah hatinya ms. Kau tau sendiri betapa dia sangat tergila-gila padamu" ucap seorang perempuan berambut blonde.  
"Sudahlah pig, aku bosan membicarakanya, lebih baik kau selesaikan tugasmu" "Siap.." Ino berdiri dan berjalan keluar sebelum menutup pintu Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya.  
" " dan setelah itu Ino langsung menutup pintu dan terdengar suara barang yang berbenturan dengan pintu. Ino hanya tergelak, menggoda ketuanya yang temperamental memang sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

Membunuh atau terbunuh itu adalah jalan hidup Sakura, Sakura sudah tahu dari awal bergabung dengan organisasi anbu akan menjungkir balikan dunia normalnya.  
"Shoot me Chery" laki-laki bersurai raven itu berkata tegas tatapannya menantang pada sosok perempuan bersurai merah muda di hadapannya. Tangan Sakura yang membawa sebuah handgun bergetar hebat moncong pistolnnya sudah terarahkan tepat pada jantung laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya, tapi tangannya enggan menekan pelatuk. Air mata mengaburkan pandangannya.  
"Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" teriak Sakura frustasi tapi laki-laki berhelai raven itu malah tertawa keras.  
"Kau bilang kenapa sayang? Tentu saja karena aku ingin menghancurkan organisasi menjijikan kalian. Kakashi memperalat kalian semua. Dan dia juga yang telah membunuh aniki ku. Mungkin ini semacam pembalasan" jawabnya santai.  
"Jadi selama ini semua ini palsu? Ucapanmu,sentuhanmu,ciumanmu,janji mu?. Ini semua kebohongan?JAWAB AKU SASUKE?" Sasuke menyeringai.  
"Bagaimana ya.? Kalau ku bilang palsu aku selalu menikmati waktu bersamamu, sentuhanmu, ciumanmu dan aku juga suka melihat si mesum sialan itu kalah dari ku. Karena perempuan yang di cintainya malah mencintai musuhnya. Jadi menurutmu bagaimana sakura apa semua ini palsu?" Sasuke malah bertanya balik.  
"Laki-laki brengsek!" maki Sakura dan langsung menarik pelatuknya. Tapi meleset Sasuke dengan cepat menghindar dan balas menembak lengan Sakura dan membuat Sakura menjatuhkan handgunnya. "Ternyata kau lemah ya? Mana ms.C yang jenius yang selalu menyelesaikan misi-misi nya dengan sempurna ms.C yang cerdik pandai menyusun rencana. Kau terlalu lemah hanya karena aku" Sasuke menyeringai sakura jatuh terduduk dan memegang lengannya yang tertembak, wajahnya menampakkan kesakitan yang mendalam dan Sasuke tahu rasa sakit itu bukan karena luka tembak pada lengannya.  
"Hiks. Kenapa? Kenapa? Bahkan kamu yang selalu percaya padaku kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kenapa? Padahal selama ini kau selalu bilang bahwa kau percaya padaku" "Aku memang selalu bilang bahwa aku selalu percaya pada mu. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau harus percaya padaku, benarkah itu Chery?" Sakura tersentak, yeah Sakura baru menyadarinya bahwa selama ini Sasuke hanya bilang bahwa dia selalu percaya padanya, bukan sebaliknya.  
Suara ketukan pintu terdengar sakura masih menundukkan wajahnya air mata mengalir deras dari manik hijaunya.  
"Hn masuk" jawab Sasuke dingin. 2 orang pria ber jas hitam masuk.  
"Semua nya sudah selesai tuan ini pemicu bom nya" salah satu dari 2 orang berjas itu memberikan Sasuke sebuah remot control kecil dengan satu tombol di tengahnya.  
"Hn, kalian bisa pergi dan siapkan rencana terakhir kita" perintah Sasuke 2 orang itu hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan Sasuke setelah memberikan hormat. Sakura yang mendengar kata bom dan alat pemicu yang berada di tangan Sasuke langsung menatap khawatir pada kilat onyx laki-laki di hadapannya.  
"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura tajam. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang terduduk di lantai, Sakura mencoba mundur tapi lengan Sasuke yang kini ada tepat di depannya menahannya.  
"Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan, bagaimana kalau aku memberikan hadiah tambahan pada Kakashi dan organisasinya, bukankah malam ini adalah pesta perayaan mereka dan seluruh anggota anbu akan berada disana? Bukan begitu sayang?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras air matanya semakin deras.  
"Bagaimana dengan pesta kembang api sayang? Pasti pesta nya akan semakin meriah" kata Sasuke sebelah tangannya membelai lembut helai merah muda Sakura, belaian yang dulu menenangkanya tapi sekarang belaian itu yang membuat sakura takut.  
"Aku mohon jangan, jangan bunuh teman-teman ku, hancurkan organisasinya tapi aku mohon jangan bunuh mereka" Sasuke hanya tersenyum.  
"Tidak usah setakut itu chery" Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura yang gemetar.  
"Bukankah kita sudah berulang kali seperti ini?" Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura sekilas dan kini menatap wajah Sakura yang penuh dengan rasa takut dan air mata.  
"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-temanmu" dan setelah berkata seperti itu Sasuke menekan tombol yang berada pada remot control di tangannya. Dan itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang di dengar Sakura.  
Flash back.  
Hari itu tepat hari ke-2 setelah perintah kakashi untuk memulai misi melenyapkan salah satu markas Akatsuki beserta anggota yang berada disana. Sakura sudah bersiap semua barang yang harus di bawa sudah ia masukan ke dalam tasnya.  
Tiba –tiba saja Sakura merasakan sebuah pelukan dari belakang. Sakura hanya tersenyum.  
"Sudah siap sayang?" Tanya laki-laki itu lembut. Sakura mengangguk dan membalikkan badannya membuat dirinya berhadapan langsung pada sosok laki-laki yang dicintainya.  
Sakura mengecup pelan sudut bibir Sasuke, Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan memberikan ciuman panjang pada wanitanya.  
"Nanti kita lanjutkan setelah misi ini berhasil" kata Sasuke. Sakura hanya terkekeh.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita gagal dalam misi ini?" kata Sakura sarkatis. Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli,dan Laki-laki berambut raven itu menggenggam erat tangan wanitanya, mencoba menguatkan.  
"Tenang saja aku selalu percaya pada mu, aku tahu kau bisa" katanya pasti. Gadis itu tersenyum hangat dan memberikan pelukan ringan pada laki-laki berambut raven itu.  
"Arigatou… " ucapnya pelan.

.

Ino tersenyum senang setelah melihat bangunan yang tadinya berdiri megah kini sudah hancur di lalap api.  
"Ahh…. Ternyata misi ini tidak sesulit bayanganku" desah Ino lega. Sasuke yang duduk di belakang kemudi hanya mengangguk setuju, sedangkan perempuan yang duduk di sampingnya diam membisu.  
"Hey ms.C kau ini kenapa mengapa diam saja? Seharusnya kau senang bukan? Kita sudah menyelesaikan misi ini dan kau tidak akan di eksekusi Kakashi." Kiba yang duduk di samping Ino mengangguk mengiyakan. Sakura menggeleng.  
"Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh, mereka terlalu mudah di kalahkan, padahal kakashi sendiri yang bilang kepadaku bahwa markas Akatsuki yang berada disini adalah markas level b seharusnya kita tidak semudah ini mengalahkan mereka" Sasuke yang sedari tadi menyetir menoleh kearah Sakura dan sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.  
"Mereka memang level b tapi mereka bodoh, bagaimana bisa mereka semua minum sampai mabuk seperti itu sehingga kita bisa melenyapkan mereka dengan mudah, sudahlah Chery yang terpenting kita kembali dalam keadaan utuh dan misi ini berhasil" "Setuju" jawab Ino dan Kiba bersamaan. Dan akhirnya Sakura hanya mengangguk megiyakan. .

.  
Seperti dugaan Sakura, Kakashi selalu melakukan perayaan setiap markas Akatsuki berhasil di lenyapkan. Sakura baru saja akan menemui Sasuke tetapi Sakura mendapati Sasuke berjalan ke garasi sebelah tangannya membawa ponsel. "Lakukan sesuai rencana, aku kesana sekarang" hanya itu kalimat yang dapat di tangkap Sakura. Setelah itu Sakura melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari garasi.  
"Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering menghilang sebenarnya aku juga penasaran dia juga sering bertingkah aneh, lebih baik aku ikuti saja" gumam Sakura dan setelah itu Sakura mengambil kunci Porsche nya dan segera mengemudikan mobilnya mengikuti Sasuke dalam jarak aman. Dan sakura tidak takut akan kehilangan jejaknya. Karena saat ini Sasuke sedang mengenakan jam yang sama dengan sakura yang memiliki alat pelacak pada masing-masing jam.

.  
. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya Karena Sakura melihat mobil yang Sasuke tumpangi kini berada di tepi jalan Sakura menepikan mobilnya sebelum turun dari mobil Sakura melihat ponselnya yang di buat sakura untuk mengikuti kekasihnya.  
"Alat ini menunjukan sasuke berada disini," setelah turun dari mobil Sakura menghampiri mobil Sasuke dan ternyata mobil itu kosong saat Sakura hendak mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang Sakura merasakan pukulan keras tepat pada tengkuknya dan Sakura langsung terjatuh tapi sebuah lengan menahanya.  
"Kau memakan umpanku sayang"

.

Sakura membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan nyaman, entah mengapa dekorasi ruangan ini sangat familiar. Sakura bangun dari sofa yang di tidurinya, memegang tengkuknya yang masih terasa sakit. Dan mencoba mengingat semuanya. Saat sakura sudah sepenuhnya sadar ia tersentak karena mendengar suara yang sangat familiar.  
"Sudah bangun Chery?" "Sasuke-kun? Ini dimana? Mengapa aku berada disini? tadi saat aku mengikutimu aku melihat mobilmu di pinggir jalan dan setelah aku keluar dan mengecek ke dalam mobilmu kau tidak ada dan setelah itu aku di buat tidak sadar oleh seseorang dan.." "Apa aku terlalu keras memukulmu?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura mengerutkan keningnya bingung untuk apa Sasuke membuat dirinya tidak sadar.  
Tiba-tiba saja ruangan terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok laki-laki berkaca mata. Sakura tersentak dia kenal laki-laki itu, seorang laki-laki yang sedang di buru oleh anbu karena dia adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang sangat berbahaya.  
"Sasuke-sama aku sudah menemukan formula yang anda minta" Sasuke memandang tajam pada laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya.  
"Kau bisa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu kan Kabuto? Kau membuat Chery ku terkejut" Kabuto mengarahkan pandangannya pada perempuan bersurai merah muda yang kini duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada pada ruangan tuannya.  
"Hey ms.C senang bertemu denganmu, kau pasti mengenalku bukan?" Sakura menatap tak percaya pada Kabuto.  
"Perkenalkan aku adalah Yakushi Kabuto, anggota serta ilmuwan Akatsuki yang kalian cari" katanya tersenyum sinis. Sakura mencoba mengambil handgun yang biasa ia letakkan di balik jaketnya tapi sakura tak menemukannya.  
"Kau mencari ini sayang?"Sasuke melemparkan handgun ke arah sakura dan spontan Sakura mengambil handgunnya.  
"Sebenarnya ini di mana? Dan kau kenapa mengenal Kabuto Sasuke, ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?" Tanya sakura bingung.  
"Kabuto kau bisa kembali" Kabuto mengangguk dan berjalan keluar "Berhenti di tempatmu Yakushi Kabuto" Sakura mengarahkan handgun tepat pada Kabuto.  
"Tak usah terburu-buru seperti itu sayang, tenang saja Kabuto tidak akan kemana-mana aku bisa menjaminnya, bukan seperti itu Kabuto?" "Hai , Sasuke-sama" Sakura memandang bingung pada Sasuke.  
"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini?" Sasuke memberikan isyarat Kabuto untuk keluar dan kini pandangan Sakura tertuju pada Sasuke seseorang.  
"Bagaimana kalau aku mengenalkan diri terlebih dahulu?" kerutan di kening Sakura bertambah.  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Dari dulu kau selalu penasaran dengan sosok di balik Akatsuki kan? Sosok misterius yang menjalankan Akatsuki, seharusnya kau senang seorang yang kau cari dan buru itu ada di hadapanmu" jawab Sasuke, Sakura tercekat.  
"Tidak mungkin?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis.  
"Kau tidak percaya apa perlu aku mengumpulkan anak buahku untuk membuktikan pada mu sayaang?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghapus air matanya, Sakura mencoba tidak percaya Sakura berharap ini adalah lelucon kalau saja tadi Yakushi Kabuto tidak masuk ke dalam ruangan sasuke pasti Sakura yakin Sasuke sedang membuatkan lelucon untuknya.  
"Dan kini saatnya kau melakukan misi utama dari anbu untuk membunuhku, kau menunggu saat-saat seperti ini kan?"  
"Shoot me Chery"  
Flash back off .

.  
Wanita bersurai merah muda itu terbangun di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size dan seorang pria yang tertidur disampingnya. Tangannya memegang kepalanya rasa nyeri yang hebat di rasakan di bagian itu sehingga membuat wanita itu merintih dan membangunkan pria yang tertidur disebelahnya.  
"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" Tanya pria itu.  
"Aku di mana? Dan kau siapa?" Tanya wanita itu bingung. Pria itu tersenyum menenangkan.  
"Aku suamimu Uchiha Sakura, aku Uchiha Sasuke" wanita merah muda itu mengerutkan keningnya.  
"Kau? Suami ku?" pria berambut raven itu mengangguk. "Semalam saat kita pulang dari pesta kau terjatuh dan kepala mu terbentur tangga dan dokter mengatakan efek samping dari benturan mu itu adalah kau amnesia" Sakura semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Dan mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Tapi yang dirasakan malah nyeri kepalanya semakin bertambah dan membuat Sakura mengerang.  
"Chery tolong jangan memaksakan untuk mengingatnya itu akan bertambah buruk" wanita itu menggeleng gelisah.  
"Tapi aku tidak ingat apa-apa, aku tidak ingat kau, aku tidak mengingat kejadian apapun tentang kita aku…" belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke sudah memeluknya erat.  
"Sudah sayang tak usah di paksakan tak penting bila kau tidak mengingat semuanya yang penting sekarang kau baik-baik saja, minumlah ini" Sasuke memberikan 2 butir obat kepada Sakura dan Sakura langsung meminumnya.  
"Istirahatlah, aku akan menjagamu disini ok?" Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk berbaring lagi. Sakura memegang erat tangan Sasuke.  
"Aku bisa mempercayaimu kan? Kau benar-benar suami ku kan ?" Sasuke mengangguk pasti.  
"Iya aku suamimu dan kau bisa mempercayaiku Chery, untuk saat ini dan selamanya kau bisa mempercayaiku, aku akan melindungimu dan mencintaimu" Sakura tersenyum tenang. Sasuke memberikan satu kecupan di kening Sakura.

.

"Nyonya sudah tidur tuan?" Sasuke mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki berambut orange di depannya.  
"Tidak salah aku memperkerjakan Kabuto, dia hebat penemuannya pun hebat" Jugo mengangguk setuju dengan tuannya.  
"Iya dia berhasil menemukan suatu formula yang bisa menghapus seluruh ingatan seorang manusia tanpa efek samping" kata Jugo "Semua sudah beres kan Jugo?" "Seperti yang tuan inginkan semua berjalan dengan lancar" sasuke tersenyum lega kini tak ada lagi yang bisa mengusiknya.

Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya Kau akan selalu bisa percaya padaku.  
Sekarang dan selamanya.

.

End Hanya one shot iseng yang di buat sekejap, semoga readers suka.  
Happy reading.  
Dedikasi buat miki-chan yang mau uhap .  
Ganbatte miki-chan…. 


End file.
